This invention relates to buildings and, more particularly but not exclusively, is concerned with the construction of dwellings, for example bungalows, from prefabricated building elements, and with prefabricated building elements suitable for use in the construction of such dwellings.
Often there is no shortage of unskilled labour, but is is more difficult to recruit skilled tradesman who are capable of performing some of the operations which, in more highly developed countries, are common in conventional methods of construction. In addition, in some areas there is a serious risk that during construction there may occur high winds of up to hurricane force which can cause considerable damage to buildings, especially when they are in a partially constructed state.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of building a dwelling which can be employed by unskilled labour and yet is suitable for use in areas where inclement weather, and especially high winds, occur. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a building element suitable for use in the method of building a dwelling according to the present invention.